the_story_wikifandomcom-20200214-history
Soapier
soapier is a 37 year old boy who was born in 1981, on yotube he created an account date 2 July 2017, first soapier watch porn videos and sexed photos and porn videos, rule34 and hentai for permission reason, soapier says the word n to people for the reason of permission that does not have life. Soapier Twitter Account his fake twitter account called "Mondo099" and he says "F ** k You @VidLii" to jan, but it's not Mondo's twitter account, it's a soapier twiiter account that named him, says on twitter that soapier hacked Mondo's vidlii account?, No, soapier didn't hack his vidlii account, Mondo099 wrote his comment and soapier didn't hack, soapier posted 12 posts on twitter, this is spam, soapier says that Vlare Premium is free, it's not free, it's paid, soapier makes the fake account on him on twitter for his behavior, soapier can't hack the account Mondo099 on vidlii and discord because he is a liar, he says "Fuck You" to jan for his behavior reason YouTube Channel: his first video called "worst fortnite gameplay" and those people put 6 dislike for his reasson "insults" "troll" "n word", after month soapier and his friends borgs and willber insult to marcythegachagirl for what Marcy must shut up to these three soapier, willber and borgs for the reason, Marcy died with the account closed for killing from soapier, borgs and willber, the reupload has uploaded, but is not reuploaded, is a video copied for copyright. soapier created a fake youtube channel called "Mondo099TM" is a fake account created by soapier and copied Mondo099 videos, soapier did live on youtube called "talking about mondo099tm" VidLii Channel the first account vidlii called "soapier" after he changed name to called "Applefest" and comments to the people for his reason, on vidlii that soapier put the first name called "Marcyissexy" and then changed the name "Vidliiawersomeparodys". the first account was banned for insults, the second account called "VidliiAwersomeparody" has commented to people with whom it is because he is doing the video violence, to December 25, 2018 soapier began to attack Mondo099 for following channel Mondo099 after soapier commented too bad for reason, after he made the videos against Mondo099 but with the image profile Christmas, the gun and there is an animal that a boy shoots a animal and dies, the soapier account called "offcerepic" is a soapier account is not a VidliiTrollPolice account, he joined the VTP and UTTP, after January 27, soapier began to attack again against Mondo099 after he made the videos on air January 27, after January 28 the account vidlii of soapier has been banned and even offcerepic account called "VidliiAswsomeparodys has been banned for the following reasons: Inciting or partaking in violence, bullying, harassment, trolling or any other sort of disrespectful inappropriate behavior " this is because, the soapier account called "applefestishot323131 "and after it was banned, has created a vidlii account called famliyguyrocks21, his vidlii account is called "sudho21" his comment in the Amflosh94 video said, Amflosh says his comment that soapier has to check his grammar, Soapier has blocked Amflosh94, soapier says gay at NightAngel on VidLii, NightAngel has the profile of gacha studio, after Jan banned soapier's VidLii account for reason, blocked people and others, after PewDiePie2 also blocked Amflosh94, but PewDiePie2 is a rowbert account, Amflosh deletes his VidLii account for no reason why? Discord Account: soapier has account discord to 27 January 2019 is send him a message to mondo099, soapier sends messages photos and videos like "violence" "troll" "porn" but he has his porn files and he always watches porn videos and porno photos for the his age, in the server called "Mondo Hate Club" but it is willber's server but has changed the server called "Borgs Empire" soapier is in willber's server but sends messages and talk to his friends for reason, but has the porn photos "sonic.exe" "baldi" "undertale", in discord soapier says "he said n****r" but mondo did not say n word yet, soapier said the lie mondo that mondo did not say no n word, soapier is in the public server vidlii but he draws porn and crappy drawings, but soapier said they put the emoji called "mondo069" but the emoji sucks, after Mondo099 was banned from the server, MeanBeanROAST also put the profile with the soapier design BitView Channel soapier has created a BitView account and makes video fake the game, soapier is inactive on bitview because he does not like it for "feedback comments" and others, soapier is inactive on bitview, but will not be returning to bitview on this site